quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Rabbit, Mischief
Warning: Spoilers ahead. Prologue On one fine afternoon you are taking care of guild papers. Wiz: Humans are so busy. Wiz is relaxing on the windowsill. Wiz: I'm so glad I'm a cat! You tell Wiz you could use a hand. Wiz: Too bad I only have paws! Chuckling to herself, Wiz stands up after a few stretches. Wiz: Besides, cat's have cat jobs! Like chasing that rabbit over there! You see the rabbit out of the window. Rabbit: ..... Wiz: My cat senses tell me I have to catch it! Don't hurt it or anything, you tell Wiz. Wiz: I'm just going to race it around! Meow!! You should get out more often. Wiz dashed outside. You sigh at the mountain of leftover paperwork. You decide to follow Wiz. You follow Wiz into the bushes to see… Rabbit: ...... The rabbit is looking back at you. Wiz: She's a fast one! Just as you stood beside Wiz, you feel the ground disappearing below you and falling into the darkness below... Entrance to the Heavens You wake up to see a girl holding a rabbit, looking worried at you. ???: Are you alright? You find only scratches and nod to the girl. ???: This rabbit brought you here. Oh, and this cat. "Meow", says Wiz at your feet. ???: My name is Eleni, but first let's get out of this place. Eleni: There are beasts lurking about this place. Don't underestimate me. I am pretty strong you know. with Quest According to Eleni, you are nearly at the exit. Eleni: You're pretty strong yourself! You don't need my help at all! But you were saying... Eleni looked down at the rabbit in her arms. Eleni: ... you followed a rabbit into this world. Sounds pretty far fetched if you ask me. You tell Eleni you feel the same way. Eleni: But this thing you call magic, is a lot different from our powers. I'll trust you for now. What's more important is figuring how to get you back. You sigh to yourself. Noticing your lack of enthusiasm, Eleni pats your back. Eleni: It'll be just fine!! We can go ask some intelligent people for advice! I know some people! First we need to get out of here. Eleni looks back at you and frowns. You also sense something behind. You turn around to find a pack of beasts. Eleni: Sorry. I may have made too much noise. Battle Realizing they cannot defeat you, the beast slowly retreated. Eleni: We also better get out of here. Before any more of them come. You agree to Eleni. You catch a glimpse of the rabbit... smiling? Eleni: What's wrong? Let's go. You quickly follow Eleni on the trail. Wiz: I noticed it too. That's one suspicious rabbit. Feeling uncertain, you follow Eleni's lead. Arachnid Territory Climbing the tall mountains. At the peak, you arrive at a palace. ??? #1: Thanks for the delivery. Picked up by the ears, the rabbit bounces restlessly. ??? #1: We were wondering where she escaped. ??? #2: Petra, be more gentle. Petra: All sinners have rights. Yusty, does this thing have rights as well? Yusty: ALL sinners have rights. Eleni: So what's the situation? You've come to see Eleni's acquaintances to figure a way to get back. They seem to be caught up with the rabbit. Eleni: Is this rabbit evil? Petra: Yes, very evil. Won't stop mischief. Which is why she was turned into a rabbit. Yusty: No excuses at all. Eleni: She looks so harmless... Petra: So harmless we let down our guard. And let her escape. Petra looks closely at the rabbit. Petra: You're not getting away this time. I'll lock you up for good. Yusty: Make sure she never gets out! So Eleni, back for your regular report? You missed your last report. Eleni: Ah, well... Yusty: Eve never forgets to report in. Eleni: Don't compare me with her... Afraid of being forgotten, you jump into the conversation. Petra: Oh yes. Forgot about you. Yusty: Came from a different world... hmmmmm Yusty thinks to herself. Yusty: I don't think we can decide on our own. Let's go meet Lianne. Led by the two, you have arrived at a palace larger than all others. At the center is a woman, sitting proudly at the throne. After hearing the situation, she looks at the rabbit. Lianne: Ok Litha, how did you do this? How in your rabbit form did you manage to get this wizard here? Litha: ....... Litha the rabbit stands quietly like any other rabbit. Lianne: Why do you make things so difficult... To be honest, it is near impossible to send you back to your world. First we need to find and locate your world. Which enough takes time. Litha should know where it is but... We've taken her voice and placed it deep in the dungeon. We'll need to retrieve it to get any information out of her. Petra: But Lady Lianne, that voice is... Lianne: I understand. We need to explain the situation and get it back. What's most important is sending them back. So Petra. Please guide them. Petra: Yes your majesty. You follow Petra into the dungeon to retrieve the rabbit's voice. But things tell you it's not as simple as it seems... with Quest Petra: Here we are. You've been guided to a room deep in the palace dungeon. You can hear someone berthing in the darkness. Petra: Lianne made it sound simple, but we're not dealing with a saint. From the darkness appeared a beast. The beast greeted Petra. ???: It's been a while Petra. Petra: Indeed Veronica. Veronica: Will you be here for a while? Although I can now speak, there is no one to talk to down here. Let's talk about something. Petra: Yea, about that... Veronica: Who's that behind you? Maybe you can listen to me talk! I am- The beast talks to you but Petra cuts off her off. Petra: Veronica! Listen to me! Veronica: Oh, what's wrong? No need to shout like that. Petra: Message from Lianne. We want that thing we gave you back temporarily. The beast looks shocked. Veronica: What? No!! I came to you because you promised to give me this! If you take it away, I will attack people again! Petra: We just need it temporarily. You'll get it back once we're done. Veronica: Lies! You're just going to hurt me again! You can't take my voice away! Petra sighs and looks at you. Petra: See I told you... Why don't we just feed this to her and you can live happily here forever? She picks up the rabbit. Litha: !!!!! Petra: Life is pretty decent here. You tell her you have to get back. Petra: It was worth a shot. Petra looked back at the beast. Petra: Veronica, not even for a bit? Veronica: I refuse!! Petra shrugs her head as she draws her sword. Petra: You've had your warning Veronica. Battle Veronica's body slams down on the floor. And only silence remains in the room. Petra: Veronica... Only if you had handed it to us... Petra picks up a scroll from the floor. Petra: This is it. You take the papers and pass it to Litha. But nothing seems to change. ...... Litha: Hahaha!! She's laughing? Litha: Like I'll ever obey your orders! I won't let you leave until I have my powers back! Petra picks up Litha by her ears. Litha: Ouch! What! No! Litha bounces helplessly. Petra: You sound so confident even in your rabbit form. I should've just fed you to Veronica. Let's get back to Lianne. Grasping Litha, Petra headed for the exit. Litha: Hey! Let go I tells you!! Wiz: That's one noisy rabbit meow. Wiz whispers at your feet. Unsure if things turned for the better or worse, you followed Petra back to Lianne's palace. The Impenetrable Shield Lianne's Palace. Everyone is gathered around the rabbit. Litha: Like I said, give me back my powers and I'll send this Wizard and cat back to their world. Don't you understand? Yusty: Apparently you're hostage. Litha twitches her long ears. Litha: They ARE hostage! Petra: Well if you say so. By the way, we can torture you for that information. Litha looks terrified. Litha: I'll die if you torture me! I'm just a weak rabbit! And then they'll never get back to their own world! You're OK with that? You tell everyone you need to get back. Lianne: Fine... Please go to the treasury and retrieve Litha's staff. Pass this letter to the guards... Litha: Yees!! That's more like it!! Lianne glanced at Litha. Lianne: But if you try anything stupid, I will turn you into rabbit stew. Litha quietly sits down. Litha: Ye...Yes... Lianne: Can you escort them to the treasury? I'm sure things aren't as easy as they seem. Alright, you tell Lianne. Wiz: More trouble awaits?! You hold Litha and head for the treasury. with Quest ???: I refuse. Says the guardian of the treasury. Yusty: Look Barbra. We even have a letter from Lianne. Barbra: I see nothing! Petra: Open up. This is an order. Barbra looks at Litha. Barbra: I am not obeying orders for that sinner. Litha: You're so small minded. Barbra: Hey, I'll crush you. Litha scurries behind you. What did you do? you ask Litha. Litha: I just... borrowed some things from the treasury. Yusty: Barbra, we're not doing this for Litha. We're doing this to send these people back to their own world. Barbra: I know I know. How about this then? I'll fight the wizard, and if you win I'll let you through. If you lose you can go and live here forever. Litha: Yes! Sounds awesome! Litha jumps up and down in joy. Eleni: I don't think you're the one to decide. Yusty looks over to you. Yusty: Are you OK with this? You silently nod your head. Wiz: It always comes down to us doesn't it meow. Barbra: Alright! Let's do this! Battle Barbra is collapsed on the floor. Barbra: You're stronger than I expected. Barbra chuckles to herself. Barbra: A deal's a deal. Barbra throws a set of keys towards you. Barbra: Take the staff. You locate the staff and place it before Litha. Litha jumps towards the staff. Litha: HAHA Petra!! You'll pay for all you've done!! You'll be sorry you ever stood up to me!! Petra: How did I know this was going to happen. Petra draws her sword. Yusty: Enough both of you. Eleni: We have to stop them! You jump in between the two. But Litha seems stunned. Litha: Umm! Ah? Oh...? Litha is repeatedly picking up and dropping the staff. Litha: I can't pick it up... Petra: Come on. You're going to make me... pay did you say? Yusty: Litha... I'm sorry to say this but... Litha quietly backs away from the staff. Eleni: At least that ended peacefully. But this means that... I'm stuck here forever? The Piercing Arrow Lianne: We have no choice. We shall bring you back to your true form. So you are headed to a temple to retrieve a mirror where Litha's true form is trapped. Eleni: Just in case, you haven't done anything stupid to the next person, right? Litha: ...... Eleni: Oh... you have.... Wiz whispers to you. Wiz: Prepare for battle meow! You ask Litha why she continues to cause mischief. Litha: No reason in particular. I do it for fun! Eleni responds to Litha. Eleni: You're just lonely. Litha: D-don't be stupid! I just like to see people tricked! I'm a true badass! Eleni: You want to get everyone's attention. I was like that once. Litha: You're not listening to me. I'm not the same as you! Eleni: Do you want to become friends? Litha: What!? Who!? Petra: That's a great idea! Yusty: I'm so happy for you Litha. Litha: Don't jump to conclusion! Eleni waves to you. Eleni: You and the cat are Litha's friends too right? Litha: Hey! Stop it!! You ask Litha if she doesn't want to be friends. Litha: I'm not saying... well... Eleni: Then we're friends! Litha: Grrrrr... The members chase Litha who has hurried off ahead of you. with Quest You arrive at a field. There are many different animals all around the field. A woman appears from the group of animals. Ingrit: I understand but you're not getting the mirror back. You should know why. My animals were once stolen by that rabbit there. Petra: Ingrit, we need the mirror to help them return to their world. Can you reconsider? Ingrit: I'll figure out where they're from. Yusty: You know they won't live long enough for you to find out where they're from. Ingrit draws her arrow and aims it towards Litha. Ingrit: Then torture the rabbit. You stand to protect Litha. The others also stand with you. Ingrit: So that's how it is. Like an arrow that flies straight. I cannot change my ways so easily. Wiz jumps on your shoulder. Wiz: You always get yourself into trouble. I'm worried about you meow. Ingrit: Don't think I'll go easy on you. Battle Ingrit lets down her bow. Ingrit: You're strong. No wonder you lot managed to get here. You can have the mirror back. But I haven't forgiven you rabbit. It isn't your powers that has granted your forgiveness. Litha: ...... You hand the mirror to Litha. Litha looks into the mirror to see... Litha: (changes to human form) ...... Litha's spell had been broken the moment she looked into the mirror. Litha looks at her hands to make sure she is back to her true form again. But she doesn't seem all that happy. Even to the point she looks sad. Petra calls out to Litha. Petra: All better? Are you going to make me pay now? Litha pauses for a moment, then quietly responded. Litha: I was only joking. Don't take it too seriously. I can't send them back here. We'll first need to go back to the palace. You feel Litha is depressed. Yusty: Never expected that. Eleni: Expected what? Yusty: All kids will grow up one day. Blade of War Three figures are seen walking up the stairs to Lianne's palace. One of them walks towards Lianne. ???: You better have a decent excuse for this Lianne. Lianne: Some rules were needed to be broken. Riner: You breaking rules? Why are you helping Litha so much? Lianne: To help the foreigners back to their own world. Riner: So once they are back in their own world we can rid of Litha's powers again? No objections? Lianne glances at the figures standing beside Riner. Lianne: You feel the same way? Ingrit: I think it is for the best. Barbra: Same here. Lianne paused to reorganize her thoughts. Lianne: I feel that Litha has had enough punishment already. I think it is best you see for yourself. Riner: You think she can defeat us? Lianne: On her own it will be impossible. But with the help of others... Riner: I see you have grown so much faith in her and her companions. Let us judge her ourselves. Lianne calls out to Riner who is just leaving the Palace. Lianne: You're not after Litha are you? Riner pauses for a moment. Riner: I hear this Foreigner is quite powerful. Lianne: They have just left the palace. You should catch up to them easily. Riner: Oh I will catch up to them. This being said, Riner quickly left the palace. with Quest Arriving at the palace, Litha began preparing the ritual. The ritual to send you back to your world. Litha: It's all yours now. Litha mumbled quietly. Litha: Step into the magic circle. Yusty: I know you're upset. But you did kidnap them from a different world. Litha: Don't be stupid. I'm glad to be back to normal again! No more no less! Come step into the circle! You begin walking into the circle. Litha: OK! Hold tight! Petra: Any last words? Litha thought for a moment. Litha: ... Good bye. She said as she continued the ritual. Petra: You're so not honest. The light begins to glow around you. You are about to say farewell when a figure enters the palace. Riner: You won't be needing all that power once you've sent them back right Litha? I shall turn you back into a rabbit. Yusty: Sir Riner? Petra: Barbra and Ingrit as well? Barbra and Ingrit: ...... Petra: Sir Riner, does Lianne know about this? Riner: Of course. Lianne sent me here. Leave as you like foreigner. You don't belong here anyway. Litha has her back faced towards you. Litha: Go away. Step further into the light and you will return to your world. Litha looks toward Riner. Litha: I had fun while you were here. Wiz whispers to you. Wiz: So what now? Going home? "I think we still have some time to spare." Wiz: That's more like it meow. You step out of the circle. Litha: You're such a fool. Litha seems happy. Riner: Back for more foreigner? Riner draws his blade. Riner: Let's get this party started shall we? Battle Riner's blade snaps into two, falling to the stone floor. Riner: You've grown quite strong. Litha: We won! We did it! Litha grabs your hand in joy. Riner: Yes! But not on your own. With the help of all those around you you were able to defeat ones more powerful than you. Just as Lianne said you've learnt your lesson. Keep that in mind. Riner leaves the palace. Yusty: I think Lianne knew this was going to end like this. Eleni: She knew you would help Litha. Petra: I don't think she's that kind. She just tested all of us. Wiz: All well that ends well. With the battle over, the ritual had been restarted to send you back to your world. Litha: We better not keep you here any longer. Litha said as she continued the ritual. She no longer acted like the child she was. Litha: Thank you. "Farewell", you say to her. Eleni: We'll take good care of Litha. Keeping her out of mischief. Petra: I'll punish her if I have to. Yusty: Punishments! We're off to a good start. Litha: No! No! Petra: Just stay out of trouble... The light shines brightly. Creating a pillar towards the sky. Wiz: I quite liked this adventure. You agree with Wiz and bid farewell to Litha. Litha: Good bye. The light shines more brightly, and you feel yourself lifting in the light. ...and then you fell down into the circle. Litha: Forgot to remind you about that. Litha chuckled. You and Wiz find yourself back in the bushes. You cannot tell how long you have been away. You remember of the leftover paperwork, and rush back towards the guild. Wiz: Humans are so busy. Wiz said as she lay by the window sill. You return to the piled paperwork. You can hear the sounds of the market in the distance. Wiz: It's so noisy outside. You look outside and catch a glimpse of a rabbit... or so you believe. Transcripts recorded with help from MatryoshkaShells.